Rachel is not cooler than me
by berryvampire
Summary: Puck is hurt and Rachel is neglecting him, Puck is not having it. For Small Town Girl 2014's lyric challenge


You know that old saying life sucks and then you die... Well I really wish that could apply to me, oh what's that sad pathetic thing you ask? Oh yeah it's my bloody life God how did life get so crap? Let's recap shall we I knocked up my best friends bitch of a girlfriend, I tell said bitch I love her and then she leaves me for ken. And now Lopez is playing house with Frankenteen so guess who picked up the broken bad ass? None other than Rachel Berry unfortunately for said bad boy Rachel Berry is now running around with Lopez and Rainbow in a cheerio outfit and sunglasses acting like she's cooler than me. So asshat Shue sets us this assignment express yourself and I know how to some up my feelings to Quinn Bitch Fabray, Satan Lopez, and Rachie perfectly. I'm just humming said song when rainbow and the other Asian corner me.

" So what song you singing for the express yourself challenge?" Other Asian asks I tap my nose.

" Puck I think Dog might be a cat." Rainbow told me I rolled my eye's.

" Whatever Brit." I yawned heading to Glee

" So who wants to go first?" Asked Shue my hand was up first cos I have ninja skills.

" Ok Puck take it away." Smiles Shue I stand and lean over Rachie's chair and start to sing.

If I could write you a song,l

and make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used to pull all my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

but you probably won't,

you think you're cooler than me.

Rach blinked shocked but I was already moving on to where Satan and Frankenteen had set up their love nest. I got right up in Satan's face.

you got designer shades,

just to hide your face and

you wear them around like

you're cooler than me.

and you never say hey,

or remember my name.

its probably cuz,

you think you're cooler than me.

She scowled and flicked her ponytail but she was taken aback , I gestured to Rach and Rainbow on the next line.

you got your hot crowd,

shoes on your feet,

and you wear them around,

like they ain't shit.

but you don't know,

the way that you look,

when your steps

make

that

much

noise.

I moved swiftly on to Quinn who was already glaring daggers at me her perfect nails digging into Sam's leg. Apparently she knew the next verse of the song.

see I got you,

all figured out,

you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.

girl, your so vain,

you probably think that this song is about you.

don't you? don't you?

Then something happened that surprised everyone Rachel got up and began to sing.

if I could write you a song,

and make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used to pull all my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

but you probably won't,

you think you're cooler than me.

She put her small hands on my chest and pushed before strutting over to Finn. She leaned over and did a cheerio twirl, so Finn got an eyeful of her spanks.

you got designer shades,

just to hide your face and

you wear them around like,

you're cooler than me.

and you never say hey,

or remember my name.

it's probably cuz,

you think you're cooler than me.

Then she rounded on me practically grinding against me as she sang almost vindictively.

you got your hot crowd,

switching your walk,

and you don't even look when you pass by.

but you don't know,

the way that you look.

when your steps make

that

much

noise.

Then we both had the same thought and yet again turned on Quinn, cos Q had nothing on my Jew Bitch.

and don't you dare act like you don't know,

know what's up,

cuz your nose is up.

I'm approaching up.

like I can't give you winter in the summer

or summer in the winter

Miami in December

trying to look bored in them Dior's.

she probably is,

Was acting shallow 'til she found out

how deep that my pockets is

Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder

That I think you're fine, but I'm finer

I sang directly to Rachel again trying not to meet the fuming expression in her eye's.

'Cause it sure seems

('Cause it sure seems)

You got no doubt

(That you got no doubt)

But we all see

(We all see)

You got your head in the clouds

(Clouds)

I turned back to my audience and finished the song.

if I could write you a song,

and make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used to pull all my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

but you probably won't,

you think you're cooler than me.

you got designer shades,

just to hide your face and

you wear them around like,

you're cooler than me.

and you never say hey,

or remember my name.

its probably cuz,

you think you're cooler than me.

" Thank you Puck... and Rachel." Mr Shue stuttered.

" Noah how dare you put me on the stop like that, I thought you had feelings for me." She squeaked.

" I do have feelings for you love." I smirked hugging her to me.

" Oh" Rachel blushed it was at that moment that I noticed the name on the necklace she was wearing. Scrawled across my girls front was Noah. It was at this moment I chose to slam Rachel up against the lockers and kissed her fingering my name around her neck.

" Alright Berry still think your cooler than me?" I asked

" No your the cool one Noah." She gasped out.


End file.
